Difil de ignorar
by IsisNemrak
Summary: stos son dos chicos con diferncias de ideales y todo lo demas que se ven envueltos en una serie de hechos que ellos ni se lo pensaban tantoen el amor, amistad, demas cosas ahi poco de gaaraxino, nejixhinata y otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

DIFICIL DE IGNORAR

**DIFICIL DE IGNORAR. **Sakura / Sasuke

**Hola este es mi primer fic**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen bla bla bla todos sabemos que es así, porque si no gaara fuera mió.**

**Primero las presentaciones de los protagonistas de esta historia:**

Ella una chica que no sale para fiesta por estar pendiente de sus estudios y trabajo, pero eso es lo que quiere que crean todos, lo que no saben que ella es una rumbera aunque no asista mucho a lugares nocturnos sino más bien a reuniones en la casa de sus amigas de la universidad pero cuando va a lugares nocturnos se destaca en la pista de baile y muy bien; es buena estudiante no soporta las injusticias es decir, que los chamos que se creen que son la ultima coca-cola del desierto juegue con sus amigas o con cualquier otra chama eso no lo soporta parta NADA ,ella muestra siempre una cara seria y algunos piensan que es amargada pero es todo lo contrario posee un cuerpo no como una modelo sino más normalita explico es alta(1.80) delgada pero anoréxica y tiene unos bueno atributos un pelo rosa que nadie pasa por alto y unos hermosos ojos jade, además unas amigas maravillosas pues esa chica es Sakura Haruno.

El un chamo (joven, tipo, guapo, chavo, etc.) fiestero, guapo pero MUY guapo, que ninguna chama se le resiste además posee un aire misterioso y una voz que cualquier chica lo escucha y se desmaya, no tiene sentimientos hacia ninguna chica ya que piensan que todas son unas interesadas es un excelente estudiante va a la misma universidad que va Sakura claro pero en turnos diferentes y en horario de clases también, tiene cuerpo que algunos chamos lo envidian (n/a.: disculpen si sonó gay) parece un modelo de las revistas cosmopolitan (º¬º)con ese pelo negro con tonos azulados con unos ojos negros y una mirada profunda alto (1.78)pero a la vez un pelo bajito; posee unos amigos que están hiper buenísimos y siempre están unidos, el es Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora sí voy con la historia………

Sakura nada vamos a la disco que van a inaugurar-dice Ino "su mejor amiga."

Te dije que no cerda, tengo que estudiar- Sakura le replico

Bueno tu crees que existes sólo para estudiar y trabajar, vamos dale frentona, mira además cuando fue la última vez que saliste y no me engañes – le dijo Ino.

Bueno…… ummm….. déjame……ver-se coloca el dedo sobre los labios para recordar-la… última vez….. fue….

Ahí!!! Mira no tienes excusas, vamos y punto van hacer dos horitas….-ino la mira con cara de suplica- además también my friend que también estudio contigo y si es por eso-señalo la torre de libros- yo te ayudo.

No, no y no. no me gusta andar exhibiéndome a altas horas de la noche por la ahí con tanto peligro no, no-dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.

Hay por favor si vienes hablar de exhibición tu no eres………. como se dice……..la menos indicada…..-le dijo Ino

Pero que dice Ino alias Pig!!!!!- dice Sakura con una vena palpitante en la frente.

**Inner: **Mátala de una vez, no!!!!! mejor déjame pensar lo que le haremos jijijijijiiijiijijiiji

Si frentona  yo no soy la que me la paso desnuda por la residencia (lugar de alquiler para los estudiantes de la universidad) y hasta creo que los vecinos te tienen chocadita-le dijo Ino con un aire de victoria

NANIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????????????? Primero no me la paso desnuda…….

**Inner: **Ahora!!!!!!!!!!!! Si mátala eso lo puede usaren nuestras contra.

como decirlo ropa co- mo- da además una cosa es hacerlo en la residencia y otra en la calle jas ah! y por favor fuera de mi habitación-dice Sakura.

Bueno allá tú ya Hinata, Tenten me confirmaron para ir-dice Ino ((pero no sabes que tuve que hacer para que accediera)) Bye- bye-se despide de Sakura muy lentamente.

Como??? Espérate ahí un momentito como que Hinata va?? yo lo creo de Tenten pero de Hinata?-le dice Sakura con un incredibilidad.

Ino se voltea con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura no paso desapercibido.

Ummmm…. porque sospecho que hiciste una de las tuyas Inoooooooo!!!!!!!.... sabes que cambie de opinión voy pero sólo porque va Hinata en calidad de protectora hmp-dice Sakura.

(( Yes, yes, yes ,yes ,yes))-pensó Ino – bueno ok-diciendo esto con una cara de satisfacción.

Pero no te alegres mucho porque me vas a tener que ayudarme con cierto trabajito de la UNI que no he tenido tiempo para realizarlo, después te digo y si me permites estaba en medio de algo muy importante y quiero retomarlo- dice Sakura sacando a Ino casi a Patadas de su cuarto.

Frentona me las pagaras-le dice Ino echando humos y con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. No sabe de lo que te espera….-susurro mientras entraba a su habitación.

Mientras en otra habitación de la residencia…

Será que lo volveré a ver de nuevo ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero de seguro ni siquiera me va a pelar (notar) como siempre bah... que más da no importa

__________________154466___________14556565________________1556654_______________456645454_________4571521________________

En otra parte de la Konoha un chamo…… …..

Teme dale vamos a la nueva disco que van a inaugurar-le dice Naruto

Déjame ver MI AGENDA si no tengo compromisos para ir. Ah!! y por cierto cuando es?-dice sasuke en tono burlón

Sasuke….-dice Naruto pero lo interrumpió Shikamaru quien les dijo que tenían que apurarse porque había una reunión en el auditórium de la UNI- OK Shikamaru ya vamos que lata con la vieja que querrá ahora bueno en que estábamos …... Ah por supuesto en lo de la fiesta

Claro que voy ya que es mi nueva adquisición jajajajajajajaj-dice sasuke medio sarcástico

En serio Teme!!

Claro que no y quien va?-dice Sasuke(( este naruto siempre se lo cree todo))

Etto…etto… va Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru…..-dice Naruto

Mientras sasuke esperaba a ver si Naruto nombra su rival de toda la vida se recordó que era tarde y tenían que ir para el auditórium.

Mira vamos andando para el auditórium mientras me sigues diciendo quienes van porque mira la hora que es y no me quiero calar (aguantar) otro regaño de Tsunade-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto quien echo a correr –espérame

Bueno continuo y vamos rápido que la obachan me mata van Gaara, Kanguro ah!!! Y casi se me olvida Neji.

Aja perfecto, justo lo que imaginaba que el Hyuuga fuera también, no puede faltar- pensó Sasuke

Hey! Dobe espera un momento y la universidad tenemos clases en la noche- dice Sasuke.

Ni te preocupe, bueno y de hecho no te he dicho cuando va hacer-dice Naruto.

Hmp- gruño Sasuke.

Mientras naruto estaba buscando el folleto dentro de su desorden de libreta de anotaciones sasuke iba inmerso en sus pensamientos creando planes para dejar mal parado a neji, naruto buscaba insistentemente hasta que por fin lo encontró después de haber revisado todo sacado unas pruebas, unas guías y otras cosas de su mochila.

Al fin lo encontré-dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Encontraste que usurantonkashi?-le pregunta sasuke

Toma este el folleto de la disco aquí especifica donde va hacer la inauguración y todo lo demás fíjate que dice que es a las 10 de la noche, por lo cual podemos asistir a la absurda clases de Kakashi-dice naruto

______________144656565___________________1745646456___________14659844___________145789__________1456898________________

Vamos por favor no sea amargado siiiii -mira con una cara de niña buena-por favor no seas tan aburrido por favor pareces un viejo-le dice temari

Dejalo hermana y eso que el viejo aquí soy yo y no ando con tantas como decirlo…mmmmm-dice kangurou

Estupidez-le completa Temari –no que se le quita apoyándome en la inauguración de mi discoteca

Si eso mismo, además tú sabes que gaara no va eso tipo de lugares y por cierto Temari alguna de tus amigas van????-dice Kangurou

Bueno que yo sepa las que me han confirmado son algunas que van en mi clases de matemática analítica y no pienses que te vas a ligar con una de ella aniki porque yo se como eres tu ok-le dice Temari a Kagurou

Mientras Temari y Kanguro peleaban si cesar Gaara con una cara de fastidio se retiraba de la sala para ponerse en cosas más interesantes…

Bueno esta bien te diré van Tente Hinata aun que no se como lograron convencerla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, ah y creo que también va Ino-dice Temari que hablaba como una cotorra

Al escuchar esto Gaara se para en seco se regresa con cara de pocos amigos y se planta al frente de su hermana

Dime …dime que no es cierto-le dice Gaara a Temari con una cara tenebrosa

**Espero que me dejes rewies, trotazos, recomendaciones etc. Acepto lo que sea**

**Bye**

**Dile no a la Usurpación de fics**

**Kisss**

**;p**


	2. expiacion, planes y accion

**GGOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN por no actualizar rápido entre la universidad y el trabajo no daban respiro gracias a las personas que me apoyaron el primer capi thanks you**

**Bueno aquí les va el segundo capi**

**Escena anterior:**

_Mientras Temari y Kanguro peleaban si cesar Gaara con una cara de fastidio se retiraba de la sala para ponerse en cosas más interesantes…_

_Bueno esta bien te diré van Tente Hinata aun que no se como lograron convencerla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, ah y creo que también va Ino-dice Temari que hablaba como una cotorra_

_Al escuchar esto Gaara se para en seco se regresa con cara de pocos amigos y se planta al frente de su hermana_

_Dime …dime que no es cierto-le dice Gaara a Temari con una cara tenebrosa._

**Expiación, planes y accion**

En otra parte de la cuidad:

Achu, achu .creo q me va a dar gripe –dijo Ino

Amiga querida mía yo creo que están hablando mal de ti-le menciono tenten

Como? Quien? Porque? Y de que? , si yo soy la muchacha mas linda que tiene este país o es que acaso no lo notas-dijo Ino moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Oh!!!!!!11 espera un momento que creo que vas a salir flotando, mmmmm…. aquí esta-agarrando el tenedor –no te va a doler-acto seguido pincho tenten con el tenedor a Ino la cual pego un grito que hasta creo que el mismo kami lo escucho.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TENTEN ESTAS LOCA ME PODRIAS HABER DAÑADO MI LINDA PIEL QUE TE PASA-dijo Ino muy pero muy enojada con llamitas en los ojos.

Que yo no te hice nada fue un favor-con una cara de angelito dijo tenten

______________12341345__________________-12345312__________124311_______________124361_____________-1243______________

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito llego al cielo despertando a kami su lindo sueó

Pero que fue eso que grito mas desesperado-dijo kami- Tobi-llamo pero no respondia-TOOBIIIIIII(n/a: aquí es bueno)

Dígame mi señor-respondió el ángel un poco aturdido

Quiero que me…………

__________________1234556____________13234____________12234__________1234__________12345596__________-12234_____________

Mientras en el auditórium:……………….

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido-decía naruto

Problemático. Problemático, problemático……….-decía shikamaru

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- decía sasuke aunque estaba igual que ellos

Porque solamente la oba-chan se ahorra el trabajo y no mandas por email todo lo que no quiere decir, ya tengo hambre creo que mi bestia interior me esta consumiendo-dijo naruto con una cara de enfermedad

Yo creo que la única bestia aquí eres tu, y tienes que aprender controlar eso-dice señalando el estomago de naruto-y porque no empezar desde este momento-dijo sasuke burlón con una risa tan pero tan sarcástica.

A lo que shikamaru y kiba se le sumaron en la risa, lo cual no paso desapercibido de tsunade por lo cerca que se encontraban, esta les lanzo el micrófono que tenia en su mano.

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uds. Cuatro se podrían callar que estoy tratando de explicar el sentido de esta reunión-dijo tsunade en entonito no muy agradable para los oídos. Algunos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en eso momento como dormir, limarse las uñas, maquillarse, chatear, hablar por teléfono. etc., etc., etc...

Viste por tu culpa por tu culpa Kiba nos han reprendido-dijo sasuke en un tono muy alto, a lo que Tsunade volteo con los ojos centellantes de rabia y les dijo que los cuatro se largaran de una forma no muy sutil.

Por fin salí que aburrido se estaba poniendo ahí adentro, gracias sasuke-dijo shikamaru

De nada tu sabes muy bien a mi no gusta estar quieto-le dijo

Hey!! Shikamaru tu vas para la disco verdad?????- le pregunto kiba con un aire desinteresado

No tu sabes que todo eso me resulta como decirlo mmmmm problemático-dijo este viendo las formas de las nubes

Hay!!! Que lastima bueno tu te lo pierdes yo escuche que TEMARI va, pero bueno allá tu!!!-le dijo kiba alejándose

Vuelve aquí……….

___________12234546_________1323456____________132346_________13223574_____________1323454________________1312524_________

En otra parte no muy lejana sino más bien cerca muy cerca donde estaban los chamos:

Oye, Temari porque no le decimos a la frente de marquesina para hacer una pijamaza-dice Ino con una carita de inocencia

Ino por kami ya no estamos como que grandecitas para hacer eso- le dice Temari con una cara de WTF

Hinata que opinas tu? Vamos dime que siiiiiiiiiiii?-le dice Ino con cara de perrito

Etto, Etto……….mmmmm. …… ok,,,,- dice Hinata recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que se reunieron todas.

Yes, viste Temari Hinata acepto…..-dice Ino, pero es interrumpida por Hinata

Pero no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez,-dice Hinata

NOOOOOOOOO, AL SAKE () no….. al sakeee. plissss Hina-chan no seas así, te prometo que no te obligare a tomarlo- le dice cruzando los dedos- ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Temari todavía estaba pensando que reunión sin sake no es reunión, es como comer hot cake sin miel o mantequilla. Así que contribuyo a la causa

Vamos Hina no seas malita-dijeron las dos unísono

(Suspiro) bueno que se le va hacer pero prometen que no vio a tomar sake-le dijo Hinata dándose por vencida

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron las dos-

No te vas arrepentir y lo de tomar no será consejo jijijijijijiji-le dijo Temari

_____________123464_____________122345745____________1213456456__________12346453_______________1521234654________________

Cerca de alli:

NOOOOOOOOOOOO, AL SAKE-se escucho muy cerca

Hey , escucharon eso……-dijo Naruto

Escuchar que?- le dice Kiba que acababa de llegar con Neji

Lo de No al sake……-dice naruto

Estas loco si aquí estamos nosotros nada mas- le dice Sasuke-yo creo que tanto ramen te afecto el cerebro hmp

Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Jamas negativo ese pensamiento-le dice naruto con los ojos brillantes-el ramen , es la comida mas deliciosa del mundo y existen muchas variades esta el shoyu, miso, hokkaido y tonkotsu..-le explica naruto como todo un profesional con una presentacion de Power point(N/A: ni yo se de donde lo saco jijijijijijij )

Ya ya, párale si si fueras así cuando el profesor te pide que intervengas en clases otro gallo cantaría-le dice Neji

Hey que pasa conmigo-dice el Nara

Nada no es contigo y me mejor vamonos de una vez ya me quiero ir para la playa-dice Sasuke

Para O.o la playa sasuke estas loca digo loco si estamos ni a mitad de semana para…-dice kiba que es intrrumpido por otro grtio

SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi-gritaron las chicas

Mendokusai, si gritan porque mejor no vamos ver quienes son las que tanto gritan parecen unas locas cuando ven una oferta en zapato-dijo el Nara

Vieron vieron que no estaba loco-le dijo Naruto

Los chicos caminan a donde provenian las voces tan fastidiosa……

__________12234464545___________21346546454______________1316454___________23134645345__________-1356754545_____________

Mira ahí viene Sakura con tenten vamos a decirles-dice Temari muy entusiasmada

Oye Saku, a que no a divinas que es lo q planeamos para esta noche-dice una Ino muy euforica

NO, que ¡!!!! Dime se van a otro pais, porque si es asi las acompaño al aeropuerto-dice Sakura

Jajajajajajajaj, no tontita VAMOS HACER UNA PIJAMADA-dicen las tres

Hinata tu esta bien verdad? No tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo?????-le dice tenten tocandole la frente

Si estoy-asintio- lo quer pasa es teniamos tiempo que no nos reuinamos ,pero yo coloque una condicion que no me obligaran a tomar sake-con una cara muy seria-verdad Ino, Temari

SSIIIIIIII SEÑORA-gritaron las dos poniendo en posición militar

Jajajajajajaj se ven muy comicas jajajajajajajaj-les dice tenten y sakura

Bueno y donde va hacer? A que hora? Y lo que necesitamos eso ya lo sabemos-le dice sakura

Lugar en mi casa -dice Hinata

La hora a las 10:00pm-dice Ino

Y lo que necesitamos ya cada quien sabe lo que tiene que traer-decía una Temari muy feliz

Bueno yo voy a llevar unos cds nuevo que compre que están buenísimos-dice tenten

Y cambiando el tema no saben porque el auditórium esta full de gente, es que hubo una convocatoria urgente de nuestra facultad y no me avisaron-dice tenten

No lo que pasa es q Tsunade mando a llamar todo el estudiantado para las misma cosas de siempre …-dice Temari con un tono de aburrimiento

Todo eso es muy aburrido nad!!! No vale la pena además tenia flojera y convencí a las chicas de no entraran-dijo Ino

Por lo que veo eso va pa largo y no vamos tener clases, nos podemos ir al centro para comprar lo de esta noche- dice Sakura

Creo que hay alguien detrás de esos arbustos-dice hinata-lo siento desde hace rato como si me mirara fijamente

No vale esas son cosas tuyas-le dice sakura

No estoy segura que ahí –señalando el lugar-a alguien porque escuche unas voces-dice hinata

Bueno para que te quedes más tranquila voy a ver-le dice tenten dirigiéndose a los arbustos-mira hina-chan ves que no hay nadie-y se regresa junto a ella

Pero.. estoy segura de que ahí habia alguien-dice hinata temerosa

Deja eso seguro son cosas de tu imaginación-le dice Ino

Ok , vamos pelotón en marcha jijijijijij-dice Temari- ya que cuadramos todo para nuestra pijamaza.

Si señora jijijijijij, es que nosotras nunk vamos a cambiar verdad-dice Hinata negando

___-12263456464654___-1323454_______________12454636457854_____________15278942312___________________124545454541__________

Creo que por aquí es lugar donde proviene el criterio-dijo kiba

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo sasuke-vamos a ver quienes son y le damos un susto a nuestro estilo

VAMOS HACER UNA PIJAMADAAAAAAAAA-gritaron las chichas

Ahhhh –naruto dio un grito interrumpido por neji

Cállate que nos van a descubrir-dijo neji-vengan vamos hacer acércanos mas.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo sasuke volteando para ver sus amigos que tenían una cara de estupidos **: D-**pero que le pasa parase que nunca hubieran visto mujeres

Pero el no se había fijado en cierta pelirosa que estaba ahí y cuando la vio completo el cuadro de estupidos, cualquiera que tomaria una foto y la usaría en su contra claro con su respectivo cartel que diría ESTUPIDO POR NATURALEZA.

Oigan muchachos-dice neji después de haber salido de su trance- me parecio escuchar que van hacer una pijamaza eso no es de niñas.

Shhhhhhhhhhh escuchen van a decir, donde se va a realizar y entonces vamos cahachan le damos un buen susto-ey neji esa de ahí no es tu prima-le dice naruto

Siii neji mira no es esa tu "primita" y esta bien buena auch-que te pasa por que me golpeas le dice kiba

Con mi prima no te metas ok –le dice neji con una cara de pocos amigos

Sisisisisisisi, yo creo lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta auch-otro golpe-que no has escuchado que carne de prima tambien se come y por lo que se son primos lejanos muy lejanos auch-otro golpe para kiba

Familia es familia y eso se respeta –lo dijo para convérsese a si mismo

Mientras estos discutían naruto pervertido anotaba todo los datos referentes a la pequeña reunión

Bueno se pueden callar de una vez que nos van a descubrir-le dijo gaara-

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh de donde coño apareciste tu-grito naruto-

Cállate-dijo gaara-se podria saber q…..

Creo que hay alguien detrás de esos arbustos-dice hinata-lo siento desde hace rato como si me mirara fijamente

No vale esas son cosas tuyas-le dice sakura

No estoy segura que ahí –señalando el lugar-a alguien porque escuche unas voces-dice hinata

Todos se quedaron quietos como unas momias y estos eran sus pensamiento

Pensamiento de naruto: nada nos descubrieron, la cage pronto habra un funeral y ese es el mio en la lapida dira aquí yace naruto pervertido uzumaki muerto por espiar una grupo de chicas el cuaa le dieron una paliza con ayuda de sus amigos eh aquí es resultado.

Pensamiento de sasuke: nota mental si salimos de esta mato a naruto lentamente y sino me voy desprendiendo de mi nintendo s.

Pensamiento de kiba: creo que al igual que todos pensamos aquí una nota mental para matar a naruto, y sino salgo de esta me voy despiendo de mi akamaru y de mi colección de películas de jackie chan.

Pensamiento de shikamaru: matar a naruto después que nos salve el culo

Pensamiento de neji: matar matar matar matar matar a naruto, pediré ayuda de los muchachos

Pensamiento de gaara: me agrego a la nota mental de todos matar a naruto, que bolas el menos que tiene velas en este entierro y salgo igual de jodido

Pssss ey muchachos miren tenemos que salir de aquí y rapido –dice el nara

Bueno para que te quedes más tranquila voy a ver-le dice tenten dirigiéndose a los arbustos-mira hina-chan ves que no hay nadie-y se regresa junto a ella

Por los pelos casi nos atrapan-dijo naruto-menos mal que shikamaru pensó y actuó rápido.

Pero.. estoy segura de que ahí habia alguien-dice hinata temerosa

Deja eso seguro son cosas de tu imaginación-le dice Ino

Ok , vamos pelotón en marcha jijijijijij-dice Temari- ya que cuadramos todo para nuestra pijamaza.

Si señora jijijijijij, es que nosotras nunk vamos a cambiar verdad-dice Hinata negando

Gracias shikamaru, y ahora muchachos tenemos un funeral pendiente no-dijo gaara

Siiiiiiiii –dijeron todos con una cara de matones

Hey ¡! Muchachos no me pueden matar porque yo soy el que tengo la información de la reunion de las chicas-dice naruto retrocediendo

Ok , estas medio perdonado-dice sasuke- dinos toda la información

Lugar: casa de hinata

La hora a las 10:00pm

Al parecer hinata esta sola en su casa, y habra sake pero ella no va beber por ciertas razones que no menciono

Neji tu sabes algo –le pregunto gaara-ey! Un momento de que estan hablando???

Bueno de las chicas que estaban ahí van a ser una pijama-dice shikamaru pero s interrumpido

Eso es de niñas –dice gaara

Pero no tanto porque habrá SAKE entiendes, captas la idea-le dice sasuke

Por lo que nosotros vamos a ir pero si ser invitados-dice neji-entiendes ¿??

Si , bueno ya que todo esta aclarado , ah y por cierto en que nos habiamos quedado-dijo el gaara

Yo creo que me iban a matar-dijo naruto luego tapandose la boca

Gracias naruto no sabíamos que te mueres porque te matemos verdad???-dice kiba

Acto seguido se ven todos los muchacho dandole una tan al pobre de naruto que quedo mas morado que una berenjena

Ya que has pagado por tu cagada trata de recuperarte para esta noche que tenemos una cita pendiente-dice sasuke

Oye sasuke, me da miedo pasármela ahora contigo eso sonó gay-le dijo kiba

Tu como que quiebras el ala jajajajajajaja-le dice gaara

Que les pasa yo soy todo un MACHO, al que las chichas por donde paso se tiran a mis pies por favor-yo no diría lo mismo de uds. Bye-le dijo sasuke

____________________1341564641________________2313465456_____________134564634________________-134156454_______________

Horas más tarde en la casa de hinata:

Bueno ya todo esta listo-dice hinata verificando que todo este y que no falte nada

En la residencia de sakura:

Porque la cerda tardara tanto-dice sakura –mejor reviso mi correo q ver que me llego de fanfiction

En la casa de temari:

Bueno porque ino tarda tanto, mientras voy a jugar con mi wii-

En la residencias de ino donde tambien esta sakura:

Donde estan? , kami donde las coloques que no me acuerdo-decia ino las vi fue en mi mesa pero no estan

Adivinen donde tenia las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón XD

En la casa de tenten:

Y cuando sera que van a pasar por mi si ya es tarde, bueno mejor me pongo a ver que actualizaron de fanfiction –dice tenten muy resignada a esperar

Pero mira si actualizaron _hechizados por error de harry potter _no lo puedo creer y aquí dice que tiene lemmon jjuujuujujujujuj vamos ver ………

En la casa de gaara:

Vaya y cuando se va a ir temari, ya son las 9:45-dice gaara

Oye! Gaara porque tan apurado de que temari se valla-dice kagurou

No s tu problema-le contesto este-Mejor voy a ver que esta haciendo

En la casa de sasuke:

Porque tardaran tanto que no han llego sera que se tomaron enserio de gay nad no creo me llamo a gaara.

Alo , se encuentra gaara es sasuke

Espere un momento-le dice una señora

Que coño estas haciendo gaara contesta joder-pensando sasuke

Alo, si dime-dice gaara

Como que dime es que no piensas venir solo faltan tu y el usurantonkashi de naruto mueves ese culo

Pit pit pit pit pit pit pit (creo que así suena el teléfono cuando le cuelgan a uno)

En la casa de gaara:

Alo , se encuentra gaara es sasuke

Espere un momento-le dice una señora

Gaara es sasuke al teléfono-le grita la mama de gaara

Mas inoportuno que querrá ahora justamente cuando voy saliendo para alla-dice gaara

Alo, si dime-dice gaara

Como que dime es que no piensas venir solo faltan tu y el usurantonkashi de naruto mueves ese culo

…………….

Pit pit pit pit pit pit pit (creo que así suena el teléfono cuando le cuelgan a uno)

Y a este que le pico ,bueno que mas da me voy –pensó gaara

Me fui nos vemos

Gaara para donde vas tu que no me has dicho-le dice el papa

Voy hacer un trabajo en casa de sasuke uchiha bye-dijo esto cerrando la puerta

En la residencia ,el cuarto de ino :

Ah por fin la encontré que despistada soy las tenia en el bolsillo voy tener que tomar tebokan, voy a buscar a frente debe estar matandome

En la residencia, en el cuarto de sakura:

_Y entonces hermione comenzó a besar a draco como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, era como un beso de despedida, lentamente se fueron acercando a la cama inconcientemente para caer uno sobre el otro comenzando a desvestirse lentamente mientras se besaban, cuando draco le quito la blusa a hermione comenzó a deleitar su vista con su hermosos y perfectos senos para proceder a tomarlos para luego besarlos y bajar lentamente a u abdomen mientras que ella respondía como acto de reflejo arqueando su cuerpo exigiéndole que lo hiciera rápido y él como buen novio la complació comenzó a…._

Toc toc toc,-tocaba ino pero como tenia la llave de la puerta de sakura entro a su cuarto

Frente muévete que vamos a llegar tarde al pijamaza eh? Frente-ahs no otra vez se encerro en su mundo, bueno aquí voy

Mira sakura aquí el esta el chamo que hace de draco en la saga de harry potter-le dijo

De insofacto sakura volteo con el corazón en la boca, cuando que esta ino parada riéndose y SOLA tenia ganas de matarla

Como te atreves a quitarme la concentración cuando estoy en la mejor parte de _hechizados por error de harry potter _ estas loca

Para ver porque parte vas-le dice ino como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y cuando lee la parte que estaba leyendo sakura se pone como un tomate-frente como tu puedes leer eso-le dijo señalándole la parte

Bueno ino-le contesta tambien Sakura roja-a mi no me gustan esa parte yo me las salto

Inner de Sakura: si como no porque mejor no cuentas una de vaqueros

Callate-dijo sakura

Ino puso una cara de WTF- creo que tu eres bipolar Sakura y mejor mueve ese gran trasero que tenemos que buscar las chicas.

Esta bien pero déjame terminar de leer este párrafo plis-le implora sakura a ino

Pues no agregalo a los favoritos y ya muevete-le dice como un sargento

Si señora-dijo sakura burlandose de ella

En la casa de temari:

Buenas noches, señora esta temari-pregunta sakura

Si esta arriba en su cuarto pero pasen suban-les dice la mama de temari

Toc toc toc temari somos nosotras vamos que es tar… de-las dos se quedaron con lo boca abierta, viendo una temari muy como jugando con su wii de beisball

A la cuenta de tres ino-decia sakura-uno, dos, tres, TEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron las dos

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito temari

Estan loca o que? Porque tardaron tanto, mas inoportunas y me muero cuando estaba en la mejor parte del juego, bueno esperen a que lo guarde, listo vamonos

Tienes todo verdad temari –le dice ino con una sonrisa diabolica que hasta el mismo orochimaru tendria miedo

Siiiiii y vamonos –dice temari

Ahora para la casa de tenten-dice sakura

En la casa de hinata :

Kami ya son las 10 que pasar que no han llegado………

En la casa de tenten:

Buenas noches, señora se encuentra tenten –pregunta temari

Si muchas pasen esta en su cuarto, tenten me conto que se van a reunir esta noche-dijo la mama de tenten

Si, asi es señora-le dice sakura

Bueno me alegro que se reunan de nuevo, bueno no les quito m as tiempo, nos vemos chao-se despido la mama de tenten

_Y entonces hermione comenzó a besar a draco como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, era como un beso de despedida, lentamente se fueron acercando a la cama inconcientemente para caer uno sobre el otro comenzando a desvestirse lentamente mientras se besaban, cuando draco le quito la blusa a hermione comenzó a deleitar su vista con su hermosos y perfectos senos para proceder a tomarlos para luego besarlos y bajar lentamente a u abdomen mientras que ella respondía como acto de reflejo arqueando su cuerpo exigiéndole que lo hiciera rápido y él como buen novio la complació comenzó a…._

Toc toc toc, nop me digas que esta tambien se encuentra en su mundo-dice ino, abre la puerta y estaba en lo correcto

Se podria observar una tenten mas concentrada de lo que estaba sakura y sakura se coloco rápido a su lado y le dijo:

No creees que este parrfo esta bueno verdad

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-estas loca casi me da un infarto –dice tenten

Muevete que vamos tarde-le dice temari lanzandole una mirada a ino

Por fisss estoy en una BUENA PARTE PLISSSSSSSS-le decia tenten a temari

Dejame ver porque parte vas-le dice ino-bueno por lo que veo vas en la misma parte que sakura-lo dijo roja como un tomate

Enserio –dijo sakura y le brillaron los ojitos a las dos-un momenticos plis-ahora tenten y sakura les estaban implorando-dejemos leer la ultima parte y ya plis

NOP-gritaron temari e ino al mismo tiempo

Vamos en marcha muevanse ya –les dijo temari(n/a: yo creo que ella seria una buena capitana del ejercito)

Señora si señora-le dijeron las cuatro

Y por fin llegaron al casa d hinata a las 10:30 pm

En la casa de hinata:

ding dong , ding dong, ding dong-sera que se quedo dormida-dice tenten

no mira ahi viene-dice sakura

Hasta que por fin llegaron- le dijo hinata-pasen o se quieren que dar toda la noche afuera

En la casa de sasuke:

Por fin han llegando-dice gaara-vamos a ver que tal son las "pijamadas" de las chicas.

Salieron de la casa y partieron hacia la casa de hinata en la Explorer de gaara cuando llegaron obvio se metieron por la parte de atrás de la casa sin que nadie los notara , bueno aunque como los van a notar si las chicas tenian la musica a todo volumen

Bueno muchachos comenzó la operación ANTI-PIJAMADA jijijijijij-dijo kiba

En el cuarto de hinata :

Bueno tenten que cds trajiste , para ver –dijo ino-wao si trajiste le nuevo cds de brithney , pero primero lo primero rock vamos aver si se acuerdan de estan cancion

Comenzo a sonar in the end y lo grito se escucharon por toda la cuadra

Vamos temari cantala que a ti te sale chevere…..

________________________-1213454______________12464563456____________13464646______________157652156____________

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capi….saludos a las personas que no dejaron review

**Espero que me dejes rewies, trotazos, recomendaciones etc. Acepto lo que sea**

**Bye**

**Dile no a la Usurpación de fics**

**Kisss of color**

**;p**


End file.
